Reiga Clarke
by Clexa Shipper
Summary: These drabbles are set before 2.14 and the war(which never happens in this fanfic), Clexa is in peace and Clarke gains a new title among the grounders, Reiga Clarke. Some may or may not follow in sequential order. Hope you all enjoy, this is my first Clexa fan fiction, so if I missed anything, please inform me :)
1. Mornings

The sun shone brightly through the commander's tent, waking up the beautiful young woman. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by her sleeping beauty.

Still asleep Clarke lay peacefully, chest rising and falling at at steady pace, hands rapped around Lexa. Lexa attempted to shift out of her lovers arms, to prepare for what lies ahead, but Clarke just tightened her grip and whined, "No, not yet."

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke's stubbornness, and laid besides her skai princess for a few more moments.

"Clarke you must wake, the sun is almost directly ov.." Lexa was stopped by a flying pillow thrown in her direction. With quick movements, she avoided the pillow and jumped on top of her beloved, forcing her to wake from her slumber.

"Why, why do we have to get up today?" Clarke pulled the covers over head and Lexa hopped off of Clarke to finish dressing in her clothing and armor.

"Here, I gave you light clothing to dress in, it is nearly summer, you do not want to faint on our journey to Polis later today," Lexa said in her most stoic and stern voice, to convince Clarke to wake from her peaceful slumber.

This make Clarke jump out of bed, running around like a mad woman, Clarke frantically dressed and kept saying "Today is the day!" Lexa laughed so hard she nearly fell on the floor, "what is so funny about going to the capitol?" Lexa stood with a smile plastered on her face and said "We ride to Polis in two weeks time, I only said this to convince you out of bed," Clarke's worried expression fell into seriousness, and Lexa ultimately regretted her foolishness.

Clarke approached the seemingly taller woman, looked up and claimed, "That was not funny," Lexa chuckled at Clarke's demeanor, back as straight as possible to size up to the tall commander. Soon enough the two walked out of the tent, greeted by the people as Heda Lexa(Commander Lexa) and Skai Heda Clarke(Sky Commander Clarke).


	2. Kickball

The pair was greeted by a little boy, no more than six years old, wishing to play a game of kickball. Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm and dragged her towards the open field, where dozens of grounder children waited for the two Heda's to take their place at home plate.

Clarke went first, she remembered watching old soccer games with her dad and how they kicked the ball with the inside part of their feet. She lightly kicked it in the direction of the little boy who asked them to play, he simply picked it up and threw it towards "first base" to try and get Clarke out as she ran. Clarke made it to the base safely, by mere seconds, next up was Lexa, the children who were on her team shouted and chanted "Heda, Heda, Heda!"

She felt confident, and she wanted to show off to Clarke. Staring fiercely at the blond, Lexa decided to show off, and Clarke knew the look on her face and simply smiled and rolled her eyes while preparing to run. Lexa bombed the ball so far out that it hit a man in the Tondc which was roughly 2 miles away.

The children watched in awe as the ball soared through the air, they watched it land before jumping for joy and screaming, "Heda, Heda, Heda!" once again. Clarke even watched the ball fly, she didn't realize it until Lexa came running behind her and scared her by shouting, "run," she looked at Lexa, laughed and they ran together as the children ran after them.

They picked up speed as the hoard of children almost caught them, but once at home plate they were tackled and dog piled by the children. They spent the rest of the day with the children, Lexa continuing to play kickball, while Clarke read to the children who did not wish to play anymore. Soon enough everybody stopped to listen to Clarke, children, elders, villagers and the Commander who took her rightful place next to Clarke.


	3. Council Arguments

"No I will not agree with their killing traditions, it is inhuman," Abby shouted across the table, "Like what you did to dad on the ark, tell me that was not inhuman, and all of the others floating out in space?" Clarke shouted before storming out of the meeting.

Abby sat back in her seat and stared at the commander.

Lexa returned the look, and felt the urge to run after Clarke, but knew she could not divulge their secret, and Clarke knew so too.

"This meeting will continue another day," Chancellor Kane calmly stated, and Lexa walked out of the council room, slowly until she reached the outside, when she ran as fast as her feet would take her.

She arrived at her tent and walked in to see Clarke curled up in bed, but not sleeping, but crying her eyes out.

Lexa's heart broke in half to see such a sight, so to comfort Clarke, she sat behind her and allowed her to cry into the fabric of her shirt while whispering sweet things in her ear.

Clarke eventually fell asleep in the commanders protective grasp, but she slept peacefully, knowing that there was someone who wished to care for her, openly, without hiding anything, giving her full love and trust.


	4. Raccoon

"Are you ready for our first hunt together?" Lexa questioned while she waited for Clarke to pack for their hunting trip.

"Im so excited, honestly I'm nervous too, I probably suck at hunting," she shyly smiled and looked at her Heda for a moment before turning back to pack her bag.

Once she finished they rode south, where the largest and smallest animals have been seen.

"Shof op," the commander said to everybody around her. She has spotted an elk, antlers bigger than any she'd ever seen.

She signaled with her hand for the three men they brought to make the kill.

Clarke stared in awe, but not at the elk, at a little raccoon that slowly walked past her. He turned his head and Clarke barley held in a chuckle, once the kill was made she laughed and called Lexa to where she was.

She pointed at the raccoon and Lexa cocked her head to get a better look at the creature.

"What is so funny about it?" Lexa looked at a laughing Clarke waiting for her to answer, "It is wearing the same war paint as you," she stood and laughed while Lexa looked at her quizzically, deciding weather to get mad or to laugh. S

he decided against anger and laughed with Clarke, they rode back discussing Lexa's "makeup techniques" as Clarke put it.

"Best hunting trip ever," Clarke said with a excited tone, "When are we going again?" Lexa smiled and shook her head at Clarke's curious mind.


	5. The Vow

"Octavia, don't worry, you and Lincoln deserve this, and I cant wait until your little princess is running around here," Clarke smiled at the thought of a little Octavia and Lincoln, "who says its a girl?" Octavia kept on pacing back and forth waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Just a hunch," Clarke cannot wait until her and Lexa announce their relationship.

Finally the doors opened and Octavia walked through the door to meet Lincoln at the alter, behind the couple was Lexa, she was officiating the ceremony, the grounder way.

Clarke stood besides Bellamy, both with smiles plastered across their faces. "I now pronounce you man and woman," Lexa proudly announced. Lincoln picked Octavia up and spun her around, like she was the only woman in the world.

Clarke watched and admired their love, and Lexa saw the lust in her eyes, the need to be like the newly married couple. Lexa knew that she could give it to her, that she would give it to her, and from that moment on she vowed to do nothing but make Clarke happy.


	6. Announcement

"Are you ready?" Lexa calmly asked Clarke.

Today they were announcing their love, to everybody in their clan.

They knew that word would get around fast, and other clans would here of the news too. Some would congratulate, while others would plan against the commander and her beloved. Some wanted peace while some wanted war, Lexa now prefers peace, she has hung up her sword for almost a year now.

"As ready as I will ever be," Clarke smiled at Lexa, and leaned in to kiss her, this would be their last private moment without everybody prying to know where the couple has been or what they've been doing.

Clarke took pride in her Heda for wanting to come out to their clan, to be know as both ground and sky people.

Their marriage will finally unite the clan officially, and they prayed that other clans would not interrupt their ceremony or anything they enjoyed for the time being.

They hope to live in peace, in a little house that they would build, together, down by the stream, where it was quiet and calm.


	7. Forever and Always

Of the twelve clan leaders, eleven showed to the ceremony, one even officiated the ceremony, the leader who lived north, named Gail.

She was young like Lexa, but wise beyond her age, wiser than any before her.

She adored the couple, showered them in the softest furs, the fastest horses in the north and the biggest feast ever prepared in the woods clan.

"I pronounce you woman and woman, to love and prosper for as long as the gods allow it," Lexa kissed Clarke with such passion, such love, more love than she had ever experienced with Costia.

"I love you, at last we are one." Lexa and Clarke sat at the head of the table while the other clan leaders showered them in endless gifts, horses, furs, foods, blades, armors and plenty more.

Clarke was excited, she finally had Lexa to herself.

They are now one, they traveled as one and led their people as one, and they lived as one, forever and always.


	8. Taken

"I want them found, now!" Lexa was angry, angrier than ever before.

The reason, her sky princess had been taken, by men of the ice nation, wishing to be adored by their queen.

She wanted her princess back, and she wanted her back now. She had been taken a little over an hour ago, and Lexa knew that it was not to late. She sattled up on the camps fastest horse and rode, not thinking of anything but finding her princess.

She found a trail, one that Clarke had left her.

"Sooner or later she is going to come for me," Clarke smirked at her captors, but it only earned her another bruise on her thigh.

The men talked in their native tongue, not allowing Clarke to understand what they discussed.

She took advantage of their carelessness used a rock to remove the fabric from her eyes. It left her a nasty gash, but it was worth it when she bashed the men over their heads.

Moments later she heard the stoic voice of Lexa, she then allowed herself to relax.

Lexa came to a stop when she saw a bruised and battered Clarke leaning against a tree, fighting to stay awake. "Clarke," Lexa's eyes grew large with fear, and she cradled Clarke's head, kissing her where there were bruises.

"Lexa?" Clarke opened her eyes and was greeted by her beloved.

"Its me Clarke, you are safe now, I love you."


	9. Act of War

Since Clarke's kidnapping, Lexa has been plotting against the Ice Nation, along with the other eleven clans.

Clarke has no knowledge of this plan, but she does suspect that Lexa is up to something.

"So where have you been?" Clarke asked with a smirk, Lexa smiled and said, "I have been with my generals planning for a clan event," she sounded unsure and Clarke used it against her.

"Really? Because my mom told me that the leaders of the eleven clans were here today." She knew she had Lexa beaten.

Lexa's eyes went big, and she was forced to tell the truth.

"Ai gaf sen em in," (I need to hear it) Clarke spoke in Lexa's native tongue.

Lexa looked at the floor before telling the truth, "We have been plotting against the Ice Nation, they want war, and taking you away from me was an act of war."

Lexa's eyes turned possessive over the blonde standing in front of her.

She pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and pulled away saying, "I would die for you, you are everything sky princess," Clarke hugged her and began to tear up at Lexa's sweet and passionate words.

"And I would do the same for you," Clarke was practically sobbing into Lexa's shoulder.

"No Clarke, I do it so you don't have to wash the blood off of your perfect hands and face."

Clarke nodded and let Lexa keep talking, her voice was soothing her.

"Without those eyes like the sea, or that hair like wheat, I don't know what I would call perfection or true beauty," Clarke fell asleep on her shoulder so she laid her in bed and tucked her in before laying over her.

She did this so whoever wanted Clarke would have to get through the fierce commander. Every world will know what real anger is when Lexa unleashes it while in war.

Anything to protect Clarke, and that is how it will be until the end of their days.


	10. Not A chapter

Sorry for not updating today, I had a softball tournament up in Lacey New Jersey, hopefully, if I dont have any major school work tomorrow, I will be able to upload two maybe three chapters.

Thank you all for being so patient


	11. Moonshine

Monty had done it once again, he had recreated moonshine for all to enjoy.

The grounders rolled barrel after barrel into the clans grounds, all cheering and laughing for the intoxicating drink.

Clarke and Lexa stood over at the side of the gate shaking their heads and laughing. T

heir plan was to stay sober until the night ended, so they could have their own privacy.

But it all changed when a drunken Bellamy made his way towards a sitting Lexa. "I bet I can hold my drinks better than you," He slurred his words, but Lexa was not backing down.

She rose from her seat with a smug look on her face, and Clarke knew that look all to well. "I accept your challenge," she smiled, "Gather a table and lots of cups, I think he shall be a worthy opponent indeed."

Clarke stood by Lexa's side the entire time.

She passed her drinks, and kept a bucket close in case her wife gave in, but she didn't, Bellamy was the first to slip, at fifty six.

As heavily drunk as she was, she managed to stand on her own, but was unable to move with out the help of a certain blonde.

Clarke practically dragged her back to their tent, it took a while but she had done it, and Lexa's weight didn't help her at all.

"Clarke," Lexa whined, "Come kiss this," she pointed at her face, eyes half open, lips in a cheshire cats smile.

Clarke shook her head and changed into her pajamas, she laid next to Lexa, who was drooling on both her pillow and Clarke, but she did have a smile plastered on her face throughout the night. C

larke was glad that Lexa had gotten a chance to relax, but she was not happy that she did not spend her night with a sober Lexa. Either way as long as her Heda was happy, she was happy, even if there was a little moonshine involved.


	12. Orphan

"What is this place?" Clarke asked as she watched rouge children run everywhere around her.

"This is the orphanage, it belongs to the commander, and her wife," Indra motioned towards the gates.

They were rusted, big and tall, but they were enough to hold many children of all ages and sizes.

Clarke walked through the gates and saw Lexa sitting on the ground with dozens upon dozens of children circled around her.

She was speaking but Clarke could not hear her until she was close enough, "She fell from the sky, at first I thought that she would be an easy target, a frail girl with no fight in her. But then I sent three hundred of my best warriors to kill her, but she set them a blaze with her fiery spirit," Lexa looked around at all of the kids that had joined the circle to listen to her, and she did notice Clarke too, but did not bother to acknowledge her until the children really knew who she was.

"She was then taken by the mountain men, and she escaped, the only one to ever escape," gasps were heard throughout the crowd, "She came to me with a peace offering, and I took it, eager to see her fail," she smiled, "But she didn't and then I fell in love, her spirit like fire, her eyes like the sea and her hair like wheat, it seemed impossible not to love her, so then I married her and she is mine, and yours too," Lexa smiled as all of the children rose and ran towards Clarke, who evidently was shocked by the hoard of children running towards her.

Clarke was dog piled by the children, but smiled and laughed.

"Alright children, go and play," the children ran away to go and play with their friends.

"So is this what you tell them about every time you are here?" Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa's cheek, "They beg me for the story, every last one of them, they are in love with you, fascinated too," Lexa cupped Clarke's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Heda, Heda," one of the healers came running towards Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa looked up and anticipated danger to overrun the orphanage.

"A child has been born, prematurely, the mother has died in birth, but this child is not like the others, she is normal for her birth time, and she is very strong, Indra informed me to tell you," the girl fiddled with her fingers while telling Lexa the news.

Clarke looked up at Lexa and said, "Let me take a look at her," Lexa nodded and entertained her hand into Clarke's.

They walked into the medical wing where Abby Griffin was standing, examining the baby with such curiosity.

"She is not an experiment mother, she is a baby, now let me see her," Clarke's words hit Abby like a bus and she handed the baby to the girl.

"Everybody out," Clarke shouted and laid the baby on the medical table.

She was beautiful, blue eyes, brown hair, tan like skin.

She grasped onto Clarke's finger while being examined, and see almost tore it off.

Lexa looked at Clarke and said, "Can we keep her?"

She pleaded with her eyes and Clarke nodded, "She will be ours, she has your spirit, maybe even the next Commander?"

"She will be the most loved child in the village, this one will not be an orphan anymore.

Clarke held onto the bundled baby and leaned against Lexa, who took them both into her embrace.

"This one will not be an orphan."


	13. Rain

It was the first official day of spring, and Clarke was soaking in every minute of it.

She frolicked in the flower fields, and the wheat fields, as well as just rolled around in the fresh green grass, that was until the grey clouds rolled in. Lexa kept a close eye on her, to be sure that she would not be taken ever again.

But once the thunder started booming, she called Clarke to come home like a mother calling her child out of the rain for dinner.

Clarke reluctantly marched back to their home and sat at the window all day watching the lightning strike, and soaking in the booming thunder claps.

The pitter patter of the rain was Lexa's favorite part of thunder storms, and even though she had heard and seen them billions of times throughout her life time, she has never really gotten over how fascinating it really was.

As she watched Clarke stare out of the window, she fell in love with the weather even more than before.

Lexa sat behind Clarke and began to braid her hair as she anxiously waited for the clapping of thunder.

Lexa whispered in her ear, "I love thunderstorms, but do you know what I love more?"

Clarke heard the lust in her husky tone, and decided to ask, "What?"

She turned her body around to face Lexa.

"You," Lexa hungrily leaned in and began to kiss Clarke's neck down to her pulse point, then she started whispering things in her ear, making the blonde shiver and crumble to her Commander.

"Lexa, I am ready," Clarke whispered and Lexa nodded.

That night Lexa praised the Gods for the gift of rain, and wished it to rain much more often.


	14. Rainbow

It was the first rainbow that Clarke had ever seen, and she was glad to be sitting next to Lexa when it shone across the green grass.

Lexa held Clarke's hand and whispered, "In Polis, there are rainbows such as these almost everyday, and it is not due to rain," Clarke's eyes were large and curious to find out why.

They headed to Polis in three days, then Clarke would get to explore the never ending rainbows, day after day.

"It is bright and colorful, like you Clarke," Lexa brushed a loose strand of hair from Clarke's face, and planted a kiss on her perfectly sculpted jawline.

Her touch made Clarke shiver, it sent chills up and down her spine.

Lexa knew that Clarke had wanted it to happen, but Lexa is waiting for something big, maybe even the next rainbow.


	15. No Chapter

Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I have been so busy with my softball schedule and I hope that you guys can give me just a little more time so that I can write some new chapters

Thanks


	16. Horseback

"Clarke, to succeed you must fail, no matter how many times you fail,"

Lexa chuckled as she watched Clarke mount the horse once again,

"I have failed like fifty times already, isn't the universe going to give me at least on bit of success?"

Lexa smiled and motioned for Clarke to take the reigns of the horse.

Clarke reluctantly took the reigns and glared at Lexa, signaling to her that she was in for a rough night.

Clarke kicked the horse twice and they took off, Clarke began maneuvering her way through the trees and plants, eventually she made it around the lake and back to Lexa, for the first time in her fifty trials and errors.

She came racing in with a smile on her face and halted the horse to a stop.

She quickly dismounted and began to jump with the joy and excitement of a child.

Lexa's smile grew wider as she stared at her wife, she eventually entertained Clarke's inner child by jumping with her until they were tired and out of breath.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a powerful glare, and it scared the hell out of Lexa, sending her to mount the horse improperly and fall off once she picked up wind.

Clarke sprawled out on the floor and began to imitate Lexa,

"To succeed you must fail, no matter how many times you fail"

Lexa, seemingly but lovingly annoyed pretended to be hurt.

Clarke rose from the ground and ran to Lexa within a matter of seconds, she bent down on one knee and had a look of concern and worry on her face.

Lexa turned the tables and pinned Clarke to her back chuckling while saying,

"That's the last time we horseback alone."


End file.
